


Fire Stairway to Heaven

by onaglorik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Crossover, Drama & Romance, M/M, Retelling, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Retelling movie Ladder 49 (2004)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fire Stairway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Retelling movie Ladder 49 (2004)

password: firefighter

[Fire Stairway to Heaven](https://vimeo.com/125392805) from [onaglorik](https://vimeo.com/user34747060) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
